Sin Ti
by Senfhi
Summary: Una mision que empeza sencilla termino mal, pero aunque estas aqui ººPESIMO SUMARYºº oneshot


hi, soy Senfhi, soy nuevo es mi primara historia aqui en el foro, ojala os guste porfis posteen si pueden, es un solo cap espero que les guste

---o---o---o---o---

Corría como si el diablo me siguiera, aunque no era muy diferente, llevaba dos bebes en los brazos , no podía permitir que los lastimaran, no quería perder a mis seres queridos, iba lo mas rapido que me permitían mis pies, estaba bastante cansada, tenia casi dos días sin dormir o comer con kami ordena. Todo había empezado hace una semana, una misión sencilla, cuidar a la nueva heredera Nara y a un nuevo revoltoso Uzumaqui, pero porco después que la fortaleza donde nos hallábamos fuera atacado, los cosas se volvieron una locura, en estos momentos la única alternativa que me quedaba era llegar a la aldea escondida entre la arena, Suna, antes que me atrapasen o convertirme en una victima mas del desierta

Sabia que en la fortaleza no habia heridos solo rehenes, no conocía a los villanos, pero tenian un plan para pedir un grandioso rescate, no por gusto estaba ahí la hermano del Kazekage, el mejor estratega de Konoha o los nuevos sanins.

Por fin vi los grandes murallas de la capital del país del Viento, aunque todavía que me faltaba un tramo considerable, solo rogaba que me vean desde lejos, ya estaba mas cerca, a unos 300 metros de mi objetivo vi a unos ninjas, fueron las segundos mas largos de mi vida, pensé lo peor, pero al ver el protectores y a Matsuri, me desplome poniendo los bebes en sus brazos.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, no sabia exactamente cuanto tiempo había esta inconsciente, por intuición lleve mis manos a mi vientre y luego busque los seres que había estado protegiendo, intente ponerme de pie, pero no tenia las fuerzas suficientes, la garganta estaba seca, y no podía hablar. Escuche voces acercándose y me cerré los ojos con fuerza.

_-Como es posible que no la cuide.-_ era una voz gruesa completamente desconocida para mi_ .- si no hubiera llegado Sakura-sensei hubieran muerto_

_-Ump se que eto se escapo de la mano.-_ aquella voz la conocía bien, era mi esposo el Kasekage

_-Por kami, solo le diré una cosa, ahora necesita descansar y comer bien, nada de preocupación y reposo total_

_-Si.- _me sorprendí que no se hubiera molestado

_-Se arreglo la situación sobre la fortaleza .-_ parecía que se había relajado

_-Por suerte si, ninguna baja, solo una herida y ni siquiera estuvo en aquel lugar_

_-Bueno, ahora podrá entrar a verla, pero le advierto no la despierte_

_-Entendido_

Sentí como habrían la puerta y entraba, se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama y puso sus manos sobre mi vientre

_-Baka, imprudente, kami como puedes ser así, casi muere y yo contigo, ahora Naruto-kun te debe la vida y Temari también, ese Nara amigo tuyo se puso a llorar cuando se entero. Sakura se traslado de inmediato, pero temí que no llegara a tiempo, ahora tu estas en deuda con ella y yo también, como sabias que iban tras los niños, Kami siempre has sido así_

A pesar del tiempo que pasábamos juntos y que conmigo era tierno, nunca lo había oído preocupado, desperado, en el fondo de mi corazón sentí una gran alegría a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando

_- Cuando me levante acuerdame que tengo que molestarme contigo por insultarme.-_ le dije abriendo los ojos

-_Por los menos se que estas mejor, si no fuera así no te molestarias en bromear, ya te sientes mejor, como estan_

_-Como si un camion nus hubiera pasado ensima pero no me puedo quejar, los demás como están Shikami y Hinaru ellos…_

_-Están bien, deja de preocuparte por los otros y piensa un poquito en ti y en .. Estaba asustado_

_-Neh claro que me preocupa por mi, gracias por decirme lo que sentías_

_-No parece que pensaras en ti, casi mueres Kami, eres muy imprudente_

_-Je eso fue un descuido_

Iba a decir algo pero la puerta volvió abrir, entraron 2 rubios un ojiazul y una ojiverde, por sus rostros se notaban que no habían dormida por varios días. Se acercaron a mi cama

_-eto…, se encuentran bientebayo.-_ pregunto el imperactivo

-_ no te preocupes naruto- kun; no olvides que me a curada la mejor sanin, por gusto no es la señora Uchiha_

_-Pero casi tu… .-_ dijo mi cuñada

-_Basta Temari-nisan el doctor dicho nada de estrés_

_- Entiendo, kasekage, mi familia y yo esta en deuda contigo_

_-No te preocupes después de todo tenia que cuidad a la futura Thika, para que cuando cumpla 12 años forme el Ino-Shika-Chou_

En ese momento entro la pelirrosa y la heredera del clan Hyuga, con su bebe en manos

-_Eto.. arigato… yo…_

_-Ya dije que no se preocupen_

_-Bien chicas ahora esta niña necesita descansar, así que afuera todos_

_-Pero Sakura-chan un ratito mas datebayoo_

_-Naruto largo_

Oí los gritos de mi amiga, y todos salieron menos mi Gaara

-_Deseo quedarme_

_-Bueno pero déjala descansar .- _indica la doctora antes de salir

-_Quien diría que hace 8 años, la 1era vez que te vi pensé que estabas completamente loco y que eras un psicópata, quien diría que no puedo vivir sin ti. Que nos casaríamos y que estuviéramos a dos meses de tener nuestro primer hijo._

_-Si quien lo diría Ino, querida_

_**THE END**_

---o---o---o---o---

Bueno ahi esta es un GaaxIno, no soy fanatica de esta pareja pero mi amio me pidio que se la escribiera

besos hasta las proximaaa, si pss


End file.
